Love, Life and other mysteries
by SpaceRoses
Summary: Snapshots of Beverly Crusher's life from when Jack proposes to her to when Picard tells her of his death.


**Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine, they all belong to Paramount. I do not own the Star Trek franchise in any way, shape or form.

**Author's note:** This story is snapshots of Beverly Crusher's life from the time Jack proposes to her to the time of his death. Thank you.

**Love, Life and other mysteries**

Beverly Howard looked into Jack Crusher's eyes. He had such pretty ones, green as grass on a summer evening.

The two of them were sitting on a bench overlooking the Pacific Ocean and the light of the setting sun made Jack look even more handsome in Beverly's option.

"Here, I have a gift for you." Jack broke into her thoughts as he handed her a gift wrapped box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see." Jack answered with an impish smile.

Shaking her head, Beverly opened the box and pulled out a book, **"'**_How to Advance your career through marriage**'**_._**"** _she read the title out loud and looked at Jack. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"Of course I will. I feel like advancing my career today." She teased gently as she leaned over to kiss him.

"I'm glad you said that, I wasn't sure I could beg you to say yes." Jack replied, returning the kiss.

The wedding ring on her finger sparkled in the light from the setting sun as she and Jack watched it sink below the Pacific Ocean.

It had been almost a year since they had gotten married and she felt that the bench where he had proposed to her was the perfect place to tell him some very important information.

"Jack, I went in for my physical today and the doctor gave me some wonderful news."

Beverly took a deep breath, savoring the surprise before she told him, "I'm pregnant."

"That's-that's wonderful!" Jack exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"She wants us both to come in tomorrow to talk about some of the classes we'll need and things like that."

Jack's face fell, "I need to report to the _Stargazer _at 0900."

"Maybe we can have the meeting tonight." Beverly suggested. "I can go call her."

She and Jack stood up and entwined hands as they walked home, speaking excitedly about the future and the baby.

"I must congratulate you on your handsome son." Jean-Luc Picard said as he held the small infant awkwardly in his arms.

"Thank you." Beverly held out her arms and he gratefully gave the child to her.

"Have you picked a name for him?" Picard asked.

"We're going to name him Wesley." Jack told his friend, smiling proudly.

"You need to leave now, Mr. Picard. Visiting hours are over." An older woman had walked into the room and was trying to move Picard toward the door.

"It's all right Grandma." Wesley began to cry at the noise and Beverly tired to quite him and soothe her grandmother at the same time.

"Jack and I must get back the _Stargazer_. We're leaving the shipyard at 0800 hours."

"Where are you going?" Beverly asked in interest.

"We're headed to Starbase 509 to pick up more crew, and then we're going to Bolarus IX to transport their trade ambassador to the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed." Jack told her.

Beverly watched them both walk to the door. Just before they went through it she called after them, "Be careful, both of you."

"Mommy! Look what I can do."

Wesley's voice somehow penetrated Beverly's exhausted mind and she glanced away from the computer she was working on toward her son, "Yes, Wes?"

Wesley carefully stood up on his shaky legs and took a few hesitant steps toward her before starting to fall over.

Beverly lunged from her chair and grabbed Wesley up in an excited hug, "I'm so proud of you! Imagine how pleased your father will be to learn you took your first steps today! You can tell him when he calls."

Wesley reached out and began to play with a lock of her red hair, "When is Daddy coming home?"

"Soon honey, soon." Beverly promised.

Beverly placed the birthday cake on the picnic table and watched as Wesley blew out all four candles in one breath.

They had gone to Balfor Lake as Wesley's birthday trip; it was the first time he'd ever gone camping.

While she cut the cake, Wesley looked at his dad, "Hey daddy?"

"Yeah Wes?"

"Maybe can we do this next year?"

Jack pretended to try to steal a bite of Wesley's cake while he thought of his request, "Maybe. Maybe next year we'll go to the moon."

"Really?" Wesley's eyes grew round at the prospect of traveling off earth.

"You never know." Jack told him.

"Close your eyes." Jack told her as he led her into their bedroom.

"Can I open them yet?" Beverly asked.

"Not quite," something was rustled for a few minutes then it stopped. "Okay, now you can."

Beverly opened them and saw the turquoise medical jacket lying on the bed, "Jack, you shouldn't have!"

"Why not? Starfleet's best doctor deserves to look different."

He grabbed her around the waist and tipped her a little, "Happy seventh anniversary, Bev," he whispered before giving her a long, slow kiss.

Beverly enjoyed the feeling; it had been almost eight months since they'd kissed and she knew it might be awhile till they did again.

"I'm being transferred to earth in a few weeks." Jack announced when the kiss was done.

"Really? To do what?"

"I think they might want me to teach at the academy." Jack straightened up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's wonderful! We can all be together again."

"But first I need to go with the _Stargazer _to the Maxia Zeta star system for a surveying mission."

"All right," Beverly nodded as she sat down next to him. "When you get back we'll all go out to dinner to celebrate your transfer. We'll even invite Jean-Luc." Beverly whispered in his ear.

"I'm looking forward to it all ready." Jack smiled lopsidedly at her.

The doorchime rang again, "Hold on, I'm coming." Beverly shouted as she stood up from her desk.

She opened the door and saw Picard standing there, "Jean-Luc!" She exclaimed in surprise as she tried to look behind him to see Jack. "Where's Jack?"

It was then that she noticed Picard was wearing his dress uniform. He cleared his throat nervously and began, "Mrs. Crusher I am sorry to inform you that your husband, Lieutenant Jack Crusher, has fallen in the line of duty."

Beverly sagged against the doorframe. "What happened?" she whispered.

Having delivered the customary speech, Picard slipped back into his normal self,

"It was the Ferengi. They came flying out of a nebula and began to attack the _Stargazer_. Life support was beginning to fail and Jack supervised the evacuation of all non essential personal. We managed to destroy the Ferengi ship but it was too late for the _Stargazer_.

Finally Jack and myself where on her and only one seat on the escape pod was left. I ordered him to take it but he refused. I was getting ready to shove him in it but he forced me in first and closed the hatch. I tired to get him to stop this but he wouldn't. He began to eject the pod and I could only watch."

Beverly hadn't realized he was crying till she heard the catch in his voice.

He slid down the wall next to Beverly and buried his face in his hands, "It should have been him in that escape pod." He whispered.

Awkwardly, hesitantly Beverly slid a hand around his shoulder.

No words were needed as they each offered the other a shoulder to cry on and the mutual comfort of friendship.

_Fin. _


End file.
